


Aphrodite's Curse

by LightsOut



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Curses, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is cursed (again) by an acolyte of Aphrodite and it requires an unusual remedy much to Pythagoras's surprise. Hercules just wants to go to the tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodite's Curse

Pythagoras was tempted to lock Jason in a room and leave him there. Ever since he’d fallen (literally) into their lives it had been one disastrous event after another. Sometimes Pythagoras rather liked the adventure but most of the time it was tiring, messy and ended in blood.

At that moment Pythagoras couldn’t sit still so he paced. He moved up and down the room and ran his hand frantically through his hair.

Hercules looked grim, “You’re nothing but trouble.”

Jason was defensive, “It wasn’t my fault. She grabbed me in the marketplace. I couldn’t hit a woman.”

Hercules shook his head, “Marked by Aphrodite… we can’t go outside without being mobbed by your adoring fans.”

Jason blushed, “They’re not… I didn’t do it on purpose.”

Hercules stood up, “I’ll talk to some people and see if anyone has a solution.”

Hercules slipped out of the house, locking the door behind him and Jason was left with Pythagoras. Jason looked miserable and Pythagoras couldn’t move too close to his friend. Every time he did Pythagoras could smell fresh baked bread and sea air. It smelled nice and put even more thoughts in his head.

Earlier that day Jason had returned from the market with his clothes torn and his cheeks flushed. After they’d locked out the crowd following him Hercules had made Jason explain. Jason had been in the central market when a woman had grabbed him by the shoulders. An acolyte of Aphrodite, visiting the city, had decided that Jason needed help with his love life. Pythagoras felt that they were lucky they’d not had a visit from Ariadne.

Jason’s head was hanging and he looked at Pythagoras from underneath impossibly long eyelashes. Pythagoras believed wholeheartedly that it was intensely unfair for a man to have such attractive eyes. He refused to look at him directly but the temptation was thrumming underneath his skin. He wanted to move closer. He wanted to taste and touch but Pythagoras had learned not to be selfish about his own wants.

Jason stood up, “Maybe I should just go to bed.”

Pythagoras nodded and moved across to his desk so that they were standing on opposite sides of the room, “We’ll let you know if Hercules finds an answer.”

Jason paused in the doorway, “Pythagoras, I am sorry that I’m so much trouble.”

Pythagoras lowered his head and stared at his sketches of triangles and half-formed equations, “Get some rest Jason. Hercules should be back soon.”

Once Jason was out of sight Pythagoras dropped down heavily into his chair and stared at the wall. Jason was in trouble again and Pythagoras was too distracted to help him. He wondered if he could find a place to teach for a couple of weeks to give himself some space but as soon as he had the thought he dismissed it. He wouldn’t abandon his friends. He could control his own urges even when Jason was touched by the goddess of love herself.

Hercules came back eventually. It was late at night and Pythagoras jumped up eagerly, “Did you find anything?”

Hercules sat down at the table, “It’s not good. Apparently the goddess won’t settle for anything less than a kiss from his so-called ‘true love’. It’s all very…”

Pythagoras cut him off, “Please don’t insult Aphrodite. We’re in enough trouble as it is. Ariadne won’t kiss him. She needs to protect her reputation and it’s too risky if they’re seen.”

Hercules shrugged, “Everyone else seems to be eager to kiss him. Look, it’s either a kiss or we never get any peace again.”

Pythagoras’s heart ached, “It’s not our decision anyway.”

Jason spoke from the doorway of the bedroom, “No, it’s not.” They both looked at him. Rather than excited Jason looked unhappy, “Are you sure that it’s just a kiss?”

Hercules shrugged, “That’s what I was told.”

Jason nodded, looking serious and resigned. Jason straightened and walked across the room with intent. He crowded Pythagoras against the wall and kissed him. Pythagoras made an embarrassing squeaking sound in shock and froze as Jason pressed their lips together. Jason stepped back, “I’m going out.”

Jason left and Pythagoras looked at Hercules. They both had wide eyes and Pythagoras was still plastered against the wall. Hercules twisted around and pulled out a hidden bottle of wine, “That was unexpected.”

Pythagoras sat down and allowed Hercules to pour him a large drink. Hercules waited until they were both pleasantly buzzed before he asked, “Have you done that before?”

Pythagoras frowned at his friend, “No. I had… no idea.”

Hercules hummed thoughtfully, “Do you think there’s a lot of that where he comes from?”

Pythagoras protested, “I don’t know Hercules.”

Hercules suddenly leaned forward, completely serious and straight-faced, “Don’t be an idiot Pythagoras. You’ve been pining ever since he saved your life the first time.”

Pythagoras had no intention of correcting Hercules. He’d been taken with Jason since he fell onto their balcony when he was being chased by palace guards. Pythagoras wished hopefully for the days when triangles where his biggest problem.

Pythagoras stared intently at his cup, “Do my preferences bother you?”

Hercules scoffed, “If they did I wouldn’t be living with you, idiot. Just don’t expect me to understand why you wouldn’t prefer a nice pair of…”

Pythagoras interrupted, “How long do you think that he’ll be gone?”

Hercules shrugged, “Who knows? Still, we have wine and food for once.”

Pythagoras slept uneasily. Due to his restless state he was awake when Jason stumbled in just before daybreak. Pythagoras waited until Jason was asleep before he slipped out of his bed and walked out of the house. Going into the forest alone was something he’d done many times before but he knew that Hercules hated it. Pythagoras would be the first to admit that he wasn’t comfortable with using a sword although he’d improved since they’d met Jason but, he was more concerned about avoiding any awkward moments.

He stayed out for as long as he could that day before he was forced to return to the city. Pythagoras walked through the door of his home and he was immediately confronted by his friends.

Hercules looked haggard, “Pythagoras! Where have you been? We’ve been looking for you all day.”

Pythagoras moved around Hercules towards his desk, “I was working in the forest.”

Neither of them were reassured or convinced. Jason looked worried, “Pythagoras…”

Pythagoras shook his head. He grabbed his papers and went into the bedroom, “I’m tired. Goodnight.”

Pythagoras was sitting on the edge of the bed with his papers in his hand and he wouldn’t look up or even acknowledge his friend when Jason walked into the room. He had no interest in hearing that Jason had made a mistake or that he didn’t want anything from him. Hercules might make claims such as ‘true love’ but Pythagoras didn’t believe in such a sentiment. The statistics alone were insurmountable. Pythagoras was sure that Jason had just been joking and he’d gone straight to Ariadne. He just couldn’t figure out a reason why.

Jason sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand nervously through his hair and asked, “Are you mad at me?”

“I don’t know what bet you made but I would appreciate it if I was not the subject next time.”

Jason’s voice cracked, “You honestly think that I would do that?”

Pythagoras stood up, too agitated to stay still, “Why else would you kiss me Jason? I assume that your curse is broken. I’m sure that you had a pleasant evening with Ariadne.”

Jason stood up, “I didn’t see Ariadne!”

Pythagoras never yelled but at that moment he wanted to kick and scream. Listening to Jason was driving him crazy. He stopped by the window and looked out across the city. The breeze was warm against his fair skin and gently ruffled his blonde curls. He could see the ocean beyond and the vast expanse of glittering blue. The beauty of his home always struck him at strange times.

Pythagoras closed his eyes against the sight and though about his triangles. Triangles were frustrating but they were not impossible to understand like people were. People were unpredictable, rash and maddening. Sometimes Pythagoras was convinced that Jason was the worst of them all.

He’d not told Hercules that he liked Jason in the beginning. Apparently his interest in something other than triangles was enough to convince Hercules that he had human emotions after all. When Hercules had forced him to admit it during one of Jason’s visits to the Oracle he’d asked what drew Pythagoras to their friend. When Pythagoras had failed to give a comprehensible answer Hercules had groaned loudly and claimed that he needed a drink.

In the present something touched his arm and he knew without looking that it was Jason. The hug was extremely unexpected. Pythagoras was alarmed, “Jason?”

Jason moved away after a brief, short hug, “I’m sorry that you don’t want the same thing that I do. Thank you Pythagoras for everything you’ve done for me.”

Pythagoras honestly felt for a moment that it would be better if he stayed completely still. That, perhaps, if he did not move it wouldn’t hurt. Then he heard the door open and close. His head whipped around so that he was staring in the direction of the door. Jason’s words echoed in his mind and he realised something that he’d been missing in his own panic. He didn’t know what Jason really wanted.

Pythagoras ran for the door and, thankfully, Jason had not gone far. Pythagoras grabbed his wrist and in a moment of madness he kissed him. They were both lucky that nobody was nearby to see. Most people were aware that relationships between some men occurred but if two young gentlemen were caught kissing in public there would be a lot of trouble.

The kiss was brief and Pythagoras broke it off quickly. After a small moment to catch his breath he said, “Come back inside Jason.”

Jason followed Pythagoras into the house and they sat at the table. Jason was the first to break then silence again, “I thought that you wanted me to leave. Weren’t you…”

Pythagoras shook his head, “You have nowhere else to go. Hercules would kill me if I let you leave just because I couldn’t admit that I have feelings for you. I have to say that I assumed the worst from your actions. I didn’t allow myself to consider that you were earnest.”

Jason blushed, “I didn’t know how you felt. Where I come from, it’s different. It wasn’t always so tolerant but men could kiss each other in public and be life-long partners. I’ve never seen anything like that here so I assumed that it was the same as what my home used to be like before things changed for the better. I didn’t want you to think less of me.”

Pythagoras was struggling to believe that Jason was so open about his preferences it was also the most he’d ever heard Jason talk about his home in one go. He stared down at the table top and said, “It… happens but it’s not a public affair. Jason…”

Jason reached across and stilled Pythagoras’s shifting hands with his own, “Have you…?”

“Once. It didn’t end well. Jason, surely you’d be better of finding a nice girl.”

Jason shrugged, “I don’t want a nice girl. I’d rather have you.”

It was a sweet sentiment, “Jason…”

Jason shook his head and moved around the table to sit next to Pythagoras, “You’re the only thing that has made sense since I arrived in Atlantis.”

Pythagoras ducked his head, “That’s…”

“The truth?” Jason smiled, his dimples revealed, and the boyish expression was warm, “Do you feel the same way about me?”

Pythagoras lifted his gaze and looked into Jason’s dark eyes, “Yes.”

They both moved at once and kissed. Pythagoras couldn’t believe his luck, especially when Jason proved that he was a skilled kisser. It had been a while since Pythagoras had indulged so Jason’s scratchy stubble against his delicate skin was familiar but foreign at the same time.

Pythagoras pulled back, “Where’s Hercules?”

“The tavern, of course.” Jason’s hands slid up Pythagoras’s thigh teasingly, “Should we go to bed early?”

Pythagoras’s eyes widened, “Now?”

Jason chuckled and leaned back, “There’s no pressure Pythagoras.”

Jason leaned forward again and Pythagoras relaxed when they went back to kissing. Pythagoras’s hands were the first to start wandering. He started by curling his fingers into Jason’s soft dark hair. He seemed to like that as he moved closer and made a soft noise of encouragement.

Jason moved one hand to cup Pythagoras’s jaw and he sucked on Pythagoras’s bottom lip. He nipped it gently and one of Pythagoras’s hands slipped down to grip the collar of Jason’s shirt. Jason smiled into the kiss and didn’t protest when Pythagoras pulled off his shirt. Pythagoras’s hands slid and mapped his revealed skin. He made broken sounds of approval as their kissing continued and Jason leant into the firm caresses.

Pythagoras’s hands slid down to Jason’s hips and Jason grinned, “Are you sure that you don’t want to go to bed.”

Pythagoras snatched his hands back and blushed. Jason grabbed his wrists before he could go very far and he chuckled, “I’m just teasing you, Pythagoras. Kiss me again.”

Pythagoras hesitated and then he complied. He liked kissing Jason although being teased for being shy was new. Jason seemed happy to be kissed without any ulterior motive which was also new to Pythagoras. He wondered how many men had been in the same place he was with Jason completely focused on them. He disliked himself for wondering because questions made him want answers but he wasn’t going to stop kissing Jason just to satisfy his curiosity in that moment.

He shifted in his seat and his fingers curled around Jason’s biceps. Jason’s mouth moved across Pythagoras’s skin to tug gently on his earlobe and he shifted so that they were sat as close together as they could be without sitting on his lap. When the sun started to dip down in the sky Pythagoras asked, “Your offer… do you still want that?”

Jason stood up and offered Pythagoras his hand, “Come on.”

Jason encouraged Pythagoras to strip and they were both thankful for warm nights as they stretched out together on the bed. In the slowly disappearing sunlight Jason swept his hands across Pythagoras’s body and murmured soft praise that made Pythagoras blush and press closer.

It was almost gentle when Jason reached out to grip Pythagoras’s flushed, pink cock. Jason was slightly thicker whereas Pythagoras was longer but he only had a moment to catalogue the difference as he was distracted by the feel of Jason’s slightly calloused hands wrapped around his sensitive skin. Pythagoras arched into the first few strokes and Jason bit gently around his nipples. Neither of them were quiet but their sounds were hushed as Pythagoras bit the palm of his hand to muffle his moan.

Jason shifted, pressing their cocks together and Pythagoras reached down with his free hand to stroke them both together. It was messy and hot and Pythagoras shook when Jason twisted his hand at the tip of his cock and he spilled over their hands. Three strokes later, Jason fell over the edge as well.

They both fell back and spent their time catching their breath. Jason gave Pythagoras a hard, welcome kiss and rolled back to grin at the ceiling, “We should do that again.”

Pythagoras said incredulously, “Now?”

Jason snorted with laughter and pressed their lips together again, “Later.”

Pythagoras’s heart warmed at the promise in Jason’s voice.


End file.
